special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the manga series. Plot The Chapter introduces the main characters of the series. Hikari Hanazono, a 15 year old girl with a competitive nature, recalls how she experienced her first defeat by the hands of Kei Takishima at the age of six. Even until now, she has never managed to beat him even once, yet, she never gives up. Moreover, the SA have been provided with many special facilities, but are all the other students really happy with that? How far can they go to get in the S-A? Summary Hikari Hanazono, a 15 year old girl, is ready for school and, popping up with enthusiasm to defeat a certain “someone”, she heads out. She arrives at school and narrates that the reason she joined the prestigious Shirotsuji Private Academy, was to beat Kei Takishima. Everyone at her school greets her with respect, considering that she is the 2nd ranked student in the entire school and a member of the SA. Hikari tells the student to greet her normally, but before she could say any further, the 1st ranked student and her all time rival, Kei Takishima shows up and teases her by calling her “Number two”, something that really irritates her. Hikari then narrates that the classes at this school are separated from A to F, based on the grades. The highest of all is the A-class, also known as Special A or S-A, which has only 7 members. The students of the SA have different uniform and even a different building. When she reaches the SA building, which is actually a Green House, Akira, Tadashi, Megumi, Jun and Ryuu greet her. Kei then leaves for the computer lab. During her class, Hikari says that even though she works very hard, she has never managed to beat Kei. Her teacher agrees, stating that no one comes to the class anymore and do as they please, especially Kei. Hikari promises that one day she will definitely beat him. She recalls that when she was six, her father trained her in pro-wrestling and she never lost to anyone until she met Kei. She even enrolled in the same school as him, but never managed to defeat him even once. Back in the SA building, Megumi writes that she and Jun are going to give a live performance. Hikari gets excited when Megumi writes that it will be like a festival. While preparing for the recital, a group of students of B-class show up and criticize the SA for organizing such a program right before the exams. Kei interrupts and challenges them to get in the SA. Next day after returning from school, Kei and Hikari spot some light in the school building. Thinking that it’s a thief, Hikari gets fired up and goes off to catch them. There, she spots the same group of students of B-class from before, copying the answers for the final exams. She tells them that their way is wrong, and they must work hard if they want to get in the SA. They reply that she has no right to preach to them as she herself has never managed to beat Kei. They even offer for her to also look at the answers, but she refuses. Once again, Kei interferes and states that they have no right to talk to Hikari like that, calling her an incredible person who works very hard. Hikari admits that the results are important, but what’s more important is what we do to reach there. The two of them together beat the guys up. Kei tells them that they are free to see the answers, but even then, they won’t be able to beat the SA. After the results of the exams are out, Hikari happily shows her perfect score to everyone. Despite her perfect score, she still doesn’t manage to beat Kei. He reveals that he received 5+ points (because he corrected an error in the test). As the two have their conversation, the others notice how Kei really likes being chased after by Hikari. Category:Manga Chapters